The embodiments herein relate generally to conversion of images from two dimensions to three dimensions in aerial space.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, there was a need for a commercially viable, lower cost visual display that presents a stereoscopic three dimensional relief effect from an ordinary two dimensional image source without the need for special eyeglasses. There was also a need for a commercially viable, lower cost visual display that presented an aerial holographic-like image effect from an ordinary two dimensional image source without the need for special eyeglasses. Single cylindrical concave reflective surfaces have been proposed as a cost effective solution to these type of needs. Previous endeavors in this field involving a single concave cylindrical reflective surface and a two dimensional image source include:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,157,138 and 2,251,850 both issued to Fidel; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,320,760 issued to Surre. In the Fidel patents and Surre, a single concave right cylindrical reflective surface is used without an adequate theory of how to manufacture it at a cost advantage or without an adequate theory as to how to arrange the image on the concave cylindrical surface. The embodiments of the disclosed invention use a unique single concave generalized cylindrical reflective surface and arrangements of the components relative to each other to solve those problems. SUMMARY
A display system is configured to display a stereoscopic three dimensional relief effect in aerial space from a two dimensional image source. The display system has a reflector, having a generalized cylindrical concave surface. The two dimensional image source is arranged between the first side and the second side facing the generalized cylindrical concave surface. The reflector reflects light from the two dimensional image source outward as an aerial image. The aerial image exhibits the stereoscopic three dimensional relief effect. A support structure is operably connected to the reflector and the two dimensional image source. The reflector and the two dimensional image source are adapted to be individually rotated and tilted relative to one another while their positions are physically secured.
In some embodiments, the lower arc curvature is different than the upper arc curvature. The first side upper point and the second side upper point are directly connected with an upper line segment. The first side lower point and the second side lower point are directly connected with a lower line segment. An upper bisect segment, bisects the upper line segment at a first right angle and intersects the upper arc. A lower bisect segment bisects the lower line segment at a second right angle and intersects the lower arc. The lower bisect segment and the upper bisect segment vary in length by at least 5% but no more than 700%.
A first side support can be attached to the first side and a second side support can be attached to the second side. In some embodiments, tape can be wrapped along the first side and the second side.
Tape can be wrapped along the lower arc and the upper arc. The reflector can be a singularly molded concave generalized cylindrical curved surface.
A process to display a stereoscopic 3-D relief effect in aerial space from a 2-D image source can include the following steps, which are not necessarily in order. First, obtaining a 2-D image source with a 2-D image displayed thereon. Next, arranging a reflector, having a generalized cylindrical concave surface proximate in front of the 2-D image source. The generalized cylindrical concave surface is defined by a lower arc terminating in a first side lower point and a second side lower point and having a lower arc curvature there between. An upper arc terminates in the first side upper point and a second side upper point and having an upper arc curvature there between. A first side is formed by a chord connecting the first side lower point and the first side upper point. A second side is formed by a chord connecting the second side lower point and the second side upper point. After that, reflecting the 2-D image source off the reflector into aerial space. Following that, observing an uncompensated stereoscopic 3-D relief effect in the aerial space. Then, modifying the shape of the 2-D image to convert the uncompensated stereoscopic 3-D relief effect to the desired compensated stereoscopic 3-D relief effect. Next, operably connecting a support structure to the reflector and the two dimensional image source. After that, enhancing the desired compensated stereoscopic 3-D relief effect by tilting and rotating the 2-D image source. Following that, enhancing the desired compensated stereoscopic 3-D relief effect by tilting and rotating the reflector.